1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus having an image-blurring correcting function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent imaging apparatuses, particularly digital cameras, for example, are loaded with a blur-correcting (image-stabilizing) function to reduce a camera shake, which is one example of the causes for image blurring. Examples of blur-correcting techniques for reducing the camera shake, particularly, include a method in which blur-correcting is performed on an image obtained at a time of imaging, and the corrected image on which the blur-correcting has been performed is recorded in an external memory (hereinafter, referred to as a first blur-correcting process), and a method in which images obtained by imaging are once recorded in an external memory, and thereafter, blur-correcting is performed on an image selected by a user from among a plurality of images recorded on the external memory, and the corrected image is recorded again on the external memory (hereinafter referred to as a second blur-correcting process).
In recent years, the number of pixels provided in an imaging device of the digital cameras increases, and when it is attempted to perform the aforementioned first blur-correcting process on the image obtained by imaging by a large number of pixels, a time required from an imaging operation until one frame of image is recorded in the external memory becomes very long. This results in inconvenience for a user who uses the blur-correcting process function so as to image in that it is not possible to perform continuous imaging. In such a case, the second blur-correcting process is effective. For this, recently, digital cameras loaded with this second blur-correcting process function have been sold.
The digital camera that is sold is provided with a blur-correcting button for correcting a camera shake. When the blur-correcting button is depressed in a reproduction mode, the blur-correcting is performed on a camera-shake image displayed on a display when the button is depressed, and this image is recorded as another image (corrected image) on the external memory card. As a result, the camera-shake image on which the blur-correcting is not performed and the corrected image are both mixed and recorded on the external memory card.
By the way, there may be a case that a user desires to recognize how the corrected image recorded on the external memory card is corrected by comparing the camera-shake image before the correction and the corrected image after the correction. However, in the aforementioned digital cameras that are sold, the corrected image is saved as the latest image, and however, the camera-shake image is recorded a few frames prior to the corrected image. Therefore, in order for the user to compare both images, the only option that the user may take is to display the corrected image, and thereafter, forward frame-by-frame so as to display the camera-shake image. Therefore, it is very difficult to compare the both images visually.